On The Instant
by Rioichi
Summary: Set after Wizards VS Werewolves. Alex uses time to travel back to Future Harper's home to consult herself to win back Mason. But returning to the future brings Deathly, destructive consequences she never saw coming... 1st WIZARDS VS WEREWOLVES FIC-
1. Chapter One: Reimbursement

My mind could not depart from certain things today, from certain things that were gone forever and only stayed in my head. Reckless I was, reckless was my frickin' middle name. I never thought I could bring such destruction—destruction that hit this hard and literally ruined others, with me being ultimately included.

I looked over at him. His eyes were cast on a book as we sat in the lair. The redness in his eyes and around his nose made it pretty obvious that Justin had been crying. It stabbed with this guilt I couldn't avoid, and it seemed like a hell of a lot of bad luck when it resonated from my brother, one who i was stuck with for nearly my entire life.

"You never let me get out how sorry I am..." I broke out into apology, "It's horrible how much more this is killing me..."

He wasn't the only one hurting from all of this. I lost my new boyfriend, Mason in this scrap, too.

"Sorry doesn't do the dishes, Alex. What happened, happened....simple as that."

"What happened can be FIXED, for me AND you....you don't get that...?" I told him with disbelief, "You can't play this off, Justin. You shouldn't be taking upon yourself to live alone like this if you know good and well that you can get her back."

Justin first was filled with hope, but then his face fell with rejection as he directed his attention back to his reading.

"What?"

"If you're proposing time travel, I suggest you not..." He advised.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Sure, I was. What? Are you serious?? Justin, we could have our lovers back--Your vampire and my wolf, don't you see??"

Justin snapped back in an instant. "Yes, I do see, and for days now, I've been thinking of ways to help them...but we're not fiddling with the framework of time, okay. Some stuff could go down and the order could be corrupted here."

I sighed and jumped up. "Well, I want to."

"Alex," Justin said, rising to his feet. He stepped over to me and took me by the hands. "Things happen for a reason…if my Juliet and your Mason were taken away; it only means it was meant to occur. Any change in that outcome could be _drastic_….very drastic."

For the first time, I was able to see that glint in Justin's eyes that seemed….sentimental. Not only that, but he knew what he was talking about, given the situation. He was as broken as I was, but…at least he was trying to reattach new pieces.

"How…?" My eyes filled with tears, as he sighed and shook his head, "How could any other outcome have possibly been any more….fatal, than this one?"

"What could've been worse?" Justin then stared at me with a distant façade, as if he was thinking about something, picturing something. "I could've been dead…you could've been dead. That's what's a little more heart-breaking to know. That we deliberately put our lives on the line for something so…pointless…"

I felt his words, but the meaning of the last one, as it surged into my head, erupted a fire in me. "How is _love_ pointless?! I _finally_ find someone that I feel so passionate about and you find that pointless?!"

"I still love and care about Juliet with all of my heart, Alex! There's nothing pointless about your relationship with Mason either! What _was_ pointless was risking _our lives and_ our contact with everyone we love because of a _FIGHT_. All because you needed a _stupid_ necklace to tell you who you're in love with…"

I descended into a cry as I stood before Justin, my legs trembling, hand covering my face from my thumb to my middle finger like a visor.

Justin let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay….so… it had sentimental value, I get that. It may have been worth it for you—personally—but…was it really, Alex? You don't need a necklace to tell you who you're in love with. If you truly love someone and they truly love you….you just know."

I wanted to fight against everything he spoke of in the last 3 to 4 minutes but I couldn't bring myself to think of anything that could oppose his argument. "I—I was selfish…I panicked. If it weren't for that, and how much I needed to know, they'd still be here. I need him back, and I'm pretty sure you do too."

I approached the long study table in a fast walk to retrieve my wand, but, unfortunately, I was held off by Justin's arm and the red and gray striped fabric of his scrunched up sleeves. My view then traced up to meet his face and I glared at the stone-gray orbs that casted onto me from under his unkempt bangs. The orbs' definition struck some kind of condescendence in my direction—some feeling of pity.

"Alex, you don't want to do this..." He reassured with emotion, with sympathy. I could tell there was something in him that wanted him to speak against himself, to allow me to go forth with this and bring him back his blonde, sharp-toothed prize. He shut his eyes momentarily, then fluttered them open as if he regained himself. It was like he was driving the flood of emotions back, he sustained them…no matter the number of images of his vampire girlfriend he had stapled onto his brain.

He was being strong, but I had no reason to stand here any longer in the darkness I made for myself.

"Justin, move." I said sternly, with hard-headed determination.

"No! You have to stop this!" He begged, moving a little closer in front of me.

"Justin…" I tried to be patient with him.

_--You don't need this to be happy—_

"Justin, Sto—"

_--I'll be fine on my own, just listen to me!!--_

_ I couldn't get a single word in with him constantly yammering. A million chords were being plucked constantly in my ears, different pitches, different tones Red. Red was the only manageable color to perceive inside my head, gradually growing more and more intense. _

"Justin—"

_ A single command eased through the scorching fire behind my lids._

_ "__**MOVE!**__"_

Instantaneous and startling, a glimmer of light radiated from my fore finger. I traced it around to the direction opposite of me. Justin--skin blanched white, widened eyes set on me in a panicky look—stammered incoherently as his feet started gliding across the floor of the lair. He was led to the armchair with my fore finger as his guide. He was forcefully thrown into the chair, posed into a sitting position.

_**"WHAT IS THIS?!" **_He shouted.

I scooped up my wand from the table and spun about to get another look at Justin. He had been trying to yank himself out of the seat, but unfortunately his arms were magically glued to the armrests. It was as if an invisible barricade was blocking him from standing up. It was what I wanted…but I couldn't help but to feel slightly like it was my fault—because it was--smiling nervously and blushing a little as he looked at me with pure astonishment.

"Sorry…" I tried apologizing, "It's a forbidden spell. I can move solid objects and take control of a person's actions…so you're basically like a puppet now."

"_**HOW DO I COUNTER IT?!"**_

"Yeah…funny story, actually. You can't. Only I can. Wanna know what's funnier? This."

I chuckled, and on my command, Justin's right hand rose in an instant and he slapped himself across the face, a pinkish-red face print left in its place.

"ALEX! You had better get me out of here—THIS INSTANT!"

"No, okay? You're going to thank me for this later…" I assured him, then got into a standing position and cleared my throat. Justin's yammering barged at my eardrums again, but I was quick to ignore it.

"_**Pulled a place from my memory, have a scene drawn from my mind, Now take me to this special place, the last I've seen it back in time!"**_

With a spin of my wand, light crackled at the tip as the spell was casted. In an instant pull, the room began spinning around me. I could only heed Justin's cry of my name before the scenery morphed into the color scheme of another.

Peering around the room for a moment, I was kind of grossed out by all of the knick-knacks that were made up of bright, neon colors, the odd antiques crafted with some kind of fruit or pertained to some kind of vegetable or random concept. Then two people stood in my vision.

One was tall, slender, gorgeous dark brunette hair that was long and layered into waves. Round metallic earrings dangled over her waves. Her style was cute—she stood there in a gray top, underneath a tight-fitted jacket in a bluish-purple. She wore this black belt over that jacket, and below were her jeans tucked inside leather boots.

The other was very peculiar: A redhead, slightly shorter than the other and more stout. Her sense of style made me want to gouge my eyes out. She stood there in a sort of kimono that was blue, with dozens of multi-colored fish swimming over that.

I found it odd that we were best friends.


	2. Chapter Two: Time Trek

I stared from behind a stack of boxes at me and Future Harper talking. Justin and Max—they're slightly younger selves—had just left the room. I noticed Justin was covering his eyes and immediately remembered the reason for that.

_Haha, the typewriter. How pathetic._

But then that brought me back to the present-day Justin, one who was still trying to yank himself out of the chair. He'd probably get a hold of his wand or try to get dad, or…get _Max_.

…Oh no…he's _doomed_…

My attention redirected to My former self and Harper's Future self, who had just started chatting it up like it'd been a reunion.

"Wow, look at you! You look so young!" Future Harper complimented me. Even cramped in a crouching position, in pain from standing on my huge platform heels, fingers barely gripping onto postage boxes I could still smile at that. From the back of my past self's head…I obviously thought otherwise.

With crossed arms, my slightly younger self shook her head, complaining lowly. "Oh, so in the future I get old? This just keeps getting better and better!!" She moved over to the other side of Harper, turning back around to look at her. I guess I _was_ hard to hold onto or keep in one place.

Harper stepped around an oddly painted chair that was around her dinner table to get closer to my past self, stating, "You seem angry. _Did Mason break up with you yet_?"

"What?" Past Alex asked with scrutinizing eyes, oblivious to my— and her—future mate. I stood up stepped into view of the two before Harper would interrupt.

"I have, actually…" I got out quickly. My heels clacking over the hardwood of Future Harper's abandoned home attracted their attention to me. My past self was the first to notice me.

"Excuse me…" Past Alex called to me as she once again traversed around Harper—who turned to notice me second--to stare confusedly at me.

"Who—what's going on here?" Past Alex demanded, looking back and forth between Future Harper and her haven't-aged-too-much future counterpart.

I looked at myself—or should I say, _past Alex saw me_—as if I was a separate person, staring me up and down. A green scarf was wrapped around my neck. I was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with "LOVE ME OR HATE ME" over the front, capitalized and colored yellow. Below that I wore some skinny jeans and some platform heels that would've made her scream.

"I'm you," I slowly walked closer to myself, beginning to grin. "From the future…"

"Oh, shoot!" Harper exclaimed, "I _knew_ I should've gotten more snickerdoodles!!!"

"Oh, great!" My past self bellowed, turning to Harper, "Is there anyone else from the Future you want me to consult, because I don't really have the time, Harper!"

"No! No…" I said, calming myself down, "I came here on my own. To warn you about Mason—the guy Harper just mentioned."

"Oh!" Harper interrupted, and approached present-day me, giggling. "Has he broken up with you yet?"

"YES, HARPER!" I shouted. "That's the thing. There was this huge fight between Justin and Mason, and—"

My past self chuckled, "Did he get the pants beat off of him?"

I took a moment to think about the climax of that clash. "No—well, Kinda—I mean, well…Mason IS a werewolf…."

My past self got worried about Justin just like I always did whenever he was in trouble. "How bad was it? Is he hurt?"

"That's it…he wasn't hurt physically. He was hurt emotionally. Justin's future girlfriend, Juliet—"

My Past Self's outward laugh brought my story to a halt. "Oh, yeah!! That's some future!!"

"Just let me finish." I asked. "If you never threw Justin's wand, Juliet, Justin's _VAMPIRE_ _GIRLFRIEND—" –I had to put extra emphasis on those two words seeming as old me would've thought it was impossible to be true—"—_and Mason, your Werewolf boyfriend, would've never fought and would still be here…"

"Haha, I date a werewolf?? Oh, please. So I'm a nutcase in the future??" Old me said.

"Okay, it's a long story! Gosh, if I knew talking to myself would be this hard I would've bought some duck tape along!"

My past self frowned. "Sorry! Ugh, future me is so bossy!! You're like the head of a fashion corporation!" Her face lit up with a smile. "You _are_ the head of a fashion corporation, aren't you?"

I laughed. "I'm only 16; it's barely been a year, Alex." I explained to my former self. "Work harder, and maybe that wish will come true!" I grinned.

My past self grinned at me and pointed, laughing. "HAHA, Nice try!!" I pointed back and laughed loudly along with her.

Justin and Max entered back into the room, but stopped dead in their tracks.

"Alex…" Justin called me, "Wow, when did you get to be my height?? And when did you change clothes?"

"Justin…" I called, but It wasn't my voice. Alex—the past me--in the grey shirt, blue jacket, and long, flowing dark brown hair leaned over into Justin's view and waved.

"Hey, dork." She insulted with hostility, nodding toward him.

Justin jumped, and starting shooting fingers back and forth between us. "_If you're_—_and you're_—_then you must be_—"

"Justin!!" I happily called his name and leapt into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck tightly.

"—From the future?!"

I tore away from Justin and combed my hair behind my ear. "Yeah."

"Cool!" Max shouted excitedly, "I wish I could have two of me!!"

Justin turned to his younger brother, "We're Wizards…you can just make a clone."

Max shooed Justin. "We all know we can't do that!!!"

Justin sighed. "Why are you here…what happened??"

I tried scrambling the stories together again in my head, but then those images were slowly replaced by ones of my present life back home. One that I changed, hopefully. I was little too anxious to get back to my own time.

"Look, guys, it's a long story…let Harper and Alex—Me, whatever—give you a full run down, okay?" I said. I then turned around to face my past self, and look her dead in her—my—chocolate brown eyes. "Okay, when the time comes, and you have to confront Mason, or Justin, or Juliet—"

"Justin, you have a vampire girlfriend in the future!!" Past Alex abruptly informed him from over my shoulder.

"WHAT?! EWWWWWW." Justin cringed.

"Ignoring!" I said, trying to refocus. "Okay, But….when the time comes—don't throw Justin's wand. Whatever you do…keep your head on straight, okay?"

"Ok," My past self nodded, "Gotcha."

"Harper?" I moved over to my best friend's future embodiment.

"Uh-huh?"

"Look, I want you to fill Justin and Max in, alright? You already know…." Harper nodded. I then moved around Harper and continued on to stand by myself.

"Going back home to reap the rewards of breaking the rules again?" Justin asked, chuckling satisfactorily.

"No, Justin, I'm actually going home to get you out of that chair." I snapped back with double his wit. _**"I've done my good deed, I am now done, Take me back to the time from which I have come!" **_

Instantaneously, the colorful room began whirling crazily, rapidly. It was like I was caught in the eye of a tornado, which was accompanied less than a second later by a flashing light surrounding me. The last voice conceived was once again Justin's—a worried, _**"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**_

I found myself back in the lair, just as I left it. I shook my head and chuckled, my former selves now back in my head and recreating such memories.

My eyes immediately shot over to the lairs armchair, but I was both surprised and filled with joy to see my friend sitting there instead of my angry sibling.

_**"JULIET!" **_I screamed, approaching her with open arms. Juliet shot up from the seat and glided into my firm, welcoming hug.

"Alex?" the blonde vampire harrumphed.

"You're young again!!" I congratulated her, pulling away from the hug to clasp my hands onto her shoulders and smile. Almost automatically, I could tell that she was crying, the puffiness around her eyes. Indeed she was young again…just not so young, and…heartbroken.

My face concerted with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean...you had to hear about it!!" Juliet's voice tremored with sorrow.

"What?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Her hostile accusation startled me a little bit. I had no idea what she was accusing me of. Juliet eyes spouted rivers of tears as she tried yanking herself from my grip.

"No, I don't!" I tore away from her, rushing to the arched doorway to leave the lair. "I'll—I'll get Justin…"

A low voice—chilled and as prickly as ice accented a trail up my spine as my back faced the vampire.

"You won't find him, Alex…" My body tightened up into a stiff piece of cardboard.

"_Justin's dead….you're family…they're all dead." Juliet croaked. _

_Tears spilled from my eyes without my knowledge, without my permission. My heart split into pieces within my chest, my legs began trembling. My tongue lost it's moisture._

_I turned slowly back to the vampire; it was almost like dragging my feet._

_I let out a whisper as soft as a puff of air, as creepy as ghosts moan…_

"_**What…?" **_

**_I need 15 reviews to continue! This is going to be absolutely amazing._**

**_Rio._**


	3. Chapter Three: Altercation

**_Beware: this chapter could be a tearjerker. :.( _**

**_Enjoy. :/ Rio._**

* * *

**_~~Chapter 3~~_**

**_"NO!"_** I screamed, my hands tearing through the thin threads of my black-brunette hair, fingers puncturing my scalp like syringes set to subtle skin. Nothing more did I want to tear every strand free—to slash every mental image of living a life with only _myself_...

My tears rolling--shimmering like pearls under the dim half-darkness of the lair and the small fractures of light bouncing from the door to the wizard world—I swallowed bile in my throat. "_How...did this...happen?_" I insisted her tell me in a softened whimper, my hands still tangled in my own hair

"It was _Mason_, Alex..." She simply stated, gazing fretfully at her feet. She then glanced up to observe my reaction. "He's the culprit..."

"No..." I denied, looking distant, shaking my head. "No, no, no, no....he wouldn't do that!! He's good?"

"Right, he's good..." Juliet argued, "I don't want to blame you, Alex—_BUT I WILL._ This is all _your fault!_ If you were here, then maybe..."

"How did this take place while I was gone, Juliet??" I demanded nicely.

"_Horribly..._" She put into just one word, shivering.

* * *

(Juliet's POV)

_This all went down an hour ago— I can recall entering the sub shop to find your dad serving tables. I asked for Justin and he told me that he was occupied but would be down shortly. He also told me that he had some Monster Hunter business to attend to, so I went into the lair and sat in that armchair to kill time until he arrived._

_Shortly after—not until a brief five minutes passed that someone else entered the room._

"Hello, Juliet." An elegant voice greeted me from behind.

I glanced up, over my shoulder, to see Mason, who just smiled at me."Hey_, _Mason." I laughed nervously. He was dressed in a comfortable looking black, knitted long sleeved shirt, some light blue Levi's, and converses.

To give me company, he walked across the room and took a seat on the couch. "So..." He said, resting his arm up on the top of the couch and looking intently at me, "Have you seen Alex around? She suddenly up and disappeared into thin air."

"Well, She is a wizard." I reminded him, grinning.

"Oh," He chuckled, "That's true; it almost slipped my mind..."

_My focus flashed aimlessly around separate walls—separate corners—of the room, trying to fill a vacancy between Mason and I. But then I was ultimately drawn back to him from something. There was sort of a seductive taunt in his eyes—which were now deep as a pit, an endless dark shroud encased in him._

"Tell me…Juliet," He spoke, calm and collective of himself, which stressed me a bit, "Justin isn't around either?? I haven't spoken to him succinctly ever since our last encounter."

_It felt like a tension bridged from across his psyche to penetrate into mine, a slow vehemence I couldn't seem to tear away from. My slow hint of fear was forced to be swallowed down my throat. _

"He's—He's upstairs, unfortunately, kind of busy."

"Alright," He spoke, "I'd hate to be subtle when I get the chance to give him a much broader apology…"

"Apology for what?" His sentiments—or how I saw them beforehand—was kind of hard to make out; wasn't sure if they were either pleasant and polite…or otherwise.

He stood up slowly, lingering over the small round table and glancing upon it, getting a good look at me.

"I hope I can apologize once he discovers how beautiful you truly are…"

I blushed. "Oh, Mason, Sto--"

"—_in my arms…"_ He finished, black eyes beaming with slight orange glimmer that was sustained in the recesses of his soul.

Mason. Licked. His. _Lips._

"I can be better than him, Juliet…" He made an advance for me, moving his hand forward to slide it tentatively up my skirt, I gasped. "So much better."

"Mason, _cease!_" I tried stopping him, but he moved drastically closer, pushing himself onto me. Mason got a hold of me firmly, the puncture of his talons pressing into my thighs sent instant ache throughout me. I was now clutched to him.

"Juliet," He panted, trying to contain me. Mason was indeed strong but I was just as persistent. "Don't fight this! It's been two hundred years!"

"Get off of me!" I insisted.

"No! He's had his fun, dearie," Mason alleged with envy in his tone, "Now it's time for mine."

In a moment, Mason attacked with his lips. It felt as if a poison injected into my being, a kiss bestowed with a sludgy taste of adultery in my throat; a gift wrapped in a silver bow. His breath fanned my face as a chilly wind whipped over us, and a swooping sound struck Mason backwards.

Instaneously, books fell from their respective shelves--pages crinkled against the stone-hard surface as books tattered against the stone-hard surface of the floor. Mason attempted to resist the invisible shield suddenly placed over him.

_My chariot arrived, Alex. My head spun and I saw Justin—eyes glazed over with an intense, lion-like determination that resembled a hero. With his wand outstretched, a sphere of light emanating from the tip, he spoke outwardly, voicing his presence…_

"It's time to get back in the doghouse…_dog._" Justin said, flashing me a smile.

_Joy filled my heart. He tried his best with wit. Lets just say—as we're already aware—he wasn't too good at it. Luckily, I love that._

Mason growled menacingly, the timid orange in his eyes twittering to a much brighter, heavier vermillion striking up to the edge of the surface.

"Juliet, behind me…" Justin spoke, and I did what I was told without nary a question. "Mason…It has been two….centuries. All good things have to come to an end…" Justin said, keeping his outstretched hand consistent with Mason himself.

"On the contrary, Justin," Mason snickered, "You couldn't be more…blindly _correct_ in that statement…"

"What…?" Justin whispered, then shook his head, blinked a few times, and tried changing the focus of this whole altercation's subject. "I—I thought you loved, Alex. How could you...put up with yourself knowing the relationship you made with her was only false?? Was only…forged??"

"It's purely elementary. Really, Justin…you're really resorting to such naïve behavior?" Mason toyed incessantly with Justin's feelings, sneering devilishly.

"Explain yourself!!" Justin demanded hastily, flashing the wand toward the werewolf. I felt him quiver under the calm placing of my palms and fingertips to his back. He was trying to keep his head up. I valued that in him.

Mason sighed, still strangled to the bookcase, wrists suspended. "It's simple…You grow, you change, you reconsider. If you'd take the time to process your own significant other, you'd be a little less naïve and a bit more…_rational_."

_His line of vision banked from Justin to me, staring me over. It was as if the longer he stayed on me, the more I was frightened at what would come next. They were like a spotlight; I was under the befuddlement of standing blank, motionless in front of a monumentally accumulated crowd of critics._

"_Juliet,_" Mason called, "How do you plan to kill your beloved this time? Harshly?"

Tears spouted and rolled down my cheeks. "_Shut--up,_" I seethed.

"_What…?"_ Justin briefly turned a head back to me, then spun back to study Mason closely once again.

"He's delusional, Justin," I reassured him, "Do away with him!"

_But I knew Justin was too merciful to commit such an act. I knew him. The truth was just at the tip of Mason's tongue, and I hadn't wanted even the smallest incentive to slip off. _

_At least….we'd no longer hold any more secrets._

"Do away with me--oh, Juliet, you humor me," Mason continued to monologue, "You want to have the last hurrah again, don't you? You never cease to absolutely astound me. Never again…"

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME AND PLACE FOR THIS!" I shouted at him.

"She hasn't told you yet, Justin?" Mason asked in outward disbelief. He began to cackle, "How was it when you got that—that dart of adrenaline and you killed them, huh? How was that—_how was the show_?"

"Them?? Wait, what??" Justin deliberated, "What is he…"

I can't even begin to tell you how much Justin knew ME, Alex. He immediately saw the truth in my eyes as he glanced over his shoulder. He couldn't believe what he COULDN'T SEE. He knew. He knew me like the back of his hand.

"Justin," Our faces turned back to Mason, who had finally grown accustomed to his manual, magical imprisonment. "If she truly loved you—_truly_—she'd have let you in on a little secret she's let all of her past-exes in on—she murdered her parents, Justin…"

_The lacerations were evident in my mind; I could see the gashes around my parents ankles as I left them to burn, left them to die. The flame I felt became real, a reality burned out of my conscious and into the beautiful landscape of my own life, scorched and tore every fragment my world was blended in. The fabric was destroyed indefinitely--such a pain I would feel didn't leave an imprint until afterward._

_Until the ashes fell after the storm._

"No…" Justin defended, "My Juliet wouldn't do…"

_No._

_I was slipping._

_Defaced in my own misery, my knees bucked and in a few brief seconds they fell against the floor with a loud thud, My hands barely keeping a tight enough grip on Justin's fore arm._

_I was slipping,_

_And within the next few seconds…I would've slipped into a perpetual hell…_

Justin looked down, confusedly, fixated on my sudden collapse.

"Justin…" I croaked.

"Such a _ravenous_ heart…" Mason said admirably, "_Why do you think I fell in love with you??_"

Justin wasn't even remotely aware of Mason's voice any longer; he was far too deeply invoked in me—eyes widened, lips parted.

"Please….please forgive me…" I tried to apologize, choking on those exact words… "I don't know what overcame me…"

My heart split into two pieces.

The wand slipped softly from Justin's fingers, the release was ultimately slowed down as it fell to the ground with a simple _tick-tick-tick _on the floor of The Lair.

The room froze for a simplistic, feeble--_**"HA!"**_ Mason exclaimed.

_The room shook as Mason—who morphed into full wolf in a flash--soared over and crashed into Justin, thrashing him up against the wall with a boom. With the collision, the shelves Justin smashed into were broken, twisted, and demolished. Justin let out a grunt, panting. _

"_**NOOOO….!"**__ I screeched, my nerves crackling with fire, __**"WHAT ARE YOU…!"**_

_Mason forced his Razor-sharp werewolf talons into Justin's stomach—the piercing sound clashed against my ears like the piercing of a blade streaking across glass. _

_A bloodcurdling shout exploded from Justin's lungs. I couldn't listen—tried to imagine it not touching my ears. The shout surged through me; convulsed and shook me. _

_As if on cue, I screamed along with him for what seemed like an eternity--A short image containing my smiling parents staring back at me._

_Though it would kill, I still caught sight of Justin. His mouth stretched open wide, harboring the shout; His eyes darted intensely up at the ceiling, seeing it but not acknowledging it._

_My eyes surged with water—I squeezed them shut. _

_My mouth gaped open—I shoved my hand over it._

_Justin's rushed, rapid pants found my ears as I felt the soles of his converse pressing against the floors, descending him to the ground. Those pants turned into croaky squeaks crackling from his throat._

_I was too defenseless to halt Mason thus further._

"Your hunt is through," Mason said, stepping over him and approaching him.

"You, heartless little _BASTARD_!" I screamed with the strength I still had left.

"Insult me as you wish, Juliet," He stated, picking me up to hold me by the waist. I fought to shake his grip, but I was hurt too fatally. In a flash, I hissed vehemently, baring my sharp fangs only an inch from his face.

"Do you really want to do that?" Mason inquired. My eyes instantly spotted his bloody talons right at my stomach. I reconsidered.

"Be thankful, I spared his future demise…"

_He threw me down to the floor and spun around to scamper out of the lair swiftly, without my reflexes catching up with me to stop him once and for all. I rushed over on my hands and knees—blubbering loudly and without recognition—to Justin's severely damaged body. I looked him over fast; numerous times I studied the damage but couldn't make head nor tail of it. Justin was wearing this gray hoodie—unzipped and hanging open, with a white t-shirt underneath. The bottom half of his t-shirt was sadistically torn away. Exposing his lower stomach, blood had splattered everywhere and the flow showed no sign of stopping, to my dismay. He was still making small noises of pain._

_There was this thing I was sure of about a werewolves' composition. There was a special component hidden in the bones of their talons--it turned vampires powerless, turned humans to corpses. Any mortal wouldn't be lucky enough to survive the slash and then have their effort wasted completely by the poisonous toxin. Hope might've died, but time still stood apparent._

_I crouched over Justin, crying immensely over his petrified face. He had the countenance of a ghost: skin already losing color, eyes open semi-wide, lips parted._

_But…breathing. Thank GOD, still breathing._

"Justin…stay with me, now, _please_…" I put my hands firmly around his cheeks. He was so fragile, losing life with every second, His weakened gasps escaped with my sharp detection.

"Stay with me!!" I demanded.

"Juli…e…" He couldn't finish my name.

"What??? JUSTIN, WHAT?!"

The world stopped momentarily.

"ACK!" Justin grunted in a sharp cry.

_The poison had set in full capacity._

"JUSTIN! STAY WITH ME, BABY!!" I screamed into his ears, softly smacking his cheeks for any response. Any response was all that I needed. "Please…"

A cold gurgle, as low and chilling as dial tone escaped his mouth.

_That was his final resignation._

"No….._**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!! JUSTIN!!"**_ I wept with excruciating pain, "Please….JUSTIN!!" My lids squeezed waterfalls down my cheeks; my head shook with denial as I refused to adjust to such madness. Then I stared down, crying his name once again.

"_**JUSTIN—JUSTIN, PLEASE…." **_My cry trailed off into the silence of the room.

_ My weep was interrupted so suddenly by a speckle on Justin's cheek that held a terribly sharp contrast to his now petrified, bone-white pigmentation. My divine vision could spot it. A small, crimson bead of liquid--a splotch casually sitting directly under his bottom right eyelid. Another bead then fell and collected with the other at the surface of his skin…and then I finally felt it._

_ My senses had attracted to its presence at once; the pressure around my eyes. I cleanly swiped a finger along my bottom eyelid and observed the residue on my fore finger._

_ For the very first time since my…parent's murder…I was actually crying __**blood**__. _

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"Where is he, Juliet?"I asked quickly, "He escaped….to where?"

"I wasn't aware…" Juliet answered.

"Where is the…" The words were jammed down my throat; I had to smooth out their pathway. "Where is he--Justin?"I paced slowly around the contents of the lair, eyeing the furniture, the broken books, the clutter of papers covering the floor.

"Its been…literally eons since I've hidden a corpse or two," Such dark talk from Juliet didn't seem even the least bit humorous. She couldn't make this situation appear any more terrifying than it already was. "So…I didn't take the liberty of stowing away his remains…I was too…reflective to do that…" Her voice then ached with grief, "…_in addition to how broken you know I am_…."

I crouched down to scoop up the scattered remnants of the books Mason had brought down in his detainment, sure to grab the pages in piles and to stuff them back in whichever book I had in hand.

Something sparked my attention in my peripheral vision at that moment. I slowly rotated my vision—turned my head, to see a corpse lying behind a stool that was in front our wizard class table.

"I put him there because we all know how much he was eager to learn…" Juliet clarified in a soft tone.

Fear was Justin's playing card—one of his insecurities. I just never thought…never could imagine—I…

I never thought It would embody him in _death…_

* * *

_**As it turns out, I wasn't truly too much of a Stickler to willingly wait for 15 reviews, those will collect over time. This was truly an amazing chapter to write!! I loved every inch. I finished this at 2:22 AM. And pretty proud of it!!! Yeah! The next chapter will be up soon. I was so eager to post this one. It's a tear jerker. Did any of you cry?**_

_**Drop a review, along with any comments or stuff you'd like to point out, okay?**_

_**Rio.**_


End file.
